Partygames
by mercuriancat
Summary: Hey everyone!ANother teen story with all the DBZ Teens!What will happen when ALL the parents are at a party and all the teens are at home?The teens will play games of course!TruthorDare.StripPoker.SpintheBottle.What will happen with the ADULTS?
1. Chapter 1

Hey you peoples! I am back again with a new story! I will continue my other stories, but for those two I have been having a writers block so here is something I just thought up for fun. This is another story with the DBZ teens, I just love those. So here's the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of DBZ. Just this story.

Party Games

Chapter one: Dropping off

Goten and Pan were being driven to capsule corp. by Gohan and Videl.

"Mom! Why do we have to drive all the way there? We could just fly, you know?" said pan.

"I know honey but don't you think the ordinary people would get a little freaked out if they saw four people flying in the air?" said Videl.

"They should be used to it by now! I mean, they may be powerless but they aren't dumb."

"Well they did think that your grandpa Hercule defeated Cell when I really did. I guess they are pretty naïve," said Gohan as he turned to Capsule Corp. Ave. " Look, don't worry about it anymore. We're almost there."

Pan sighed of exasperation. "Man, why doesn't anyone ever listen to what I'm saying! Uncle Goten, did or do people ever _not_ listen to what you have to say?"

Goten nodded his head over and over again with his eyes closed.

"Yeah? Well, so you know how I feel. I mean it's like just because I'm the youngest no one seems to think that my opinion matters. It's discrimination! Am I right?"

Goten continued to nod his head.

"I think it's time to protest! Right Goten? And that'll start right now!" Pan looked at Goten. "Uh, Goten don't you think you should say something about now?"

The nodding of the head continued.

"Goten? Are you even listening to me?"

The nodding continued…

"I wonder if there will be enough food at Tien's party?" said Gohan. Goten finally opened his eyes and pulled out two little earpieces out of his ears.

"Huh, what? What about food?"

Pan scoffed. "Uncle Goten did you have those in your ears the whole ride over here?"

"Yeah, why? Were you talking to me or something?" asked Goten.

Pan did the anime fall. "Nope, nothing, never mind."

The hover car finally ended at the Capsule Corp. driveway, and everyone got out of the car. They walked up to the door and knocked. Trunks answered the door with Bra right behind him.

"Hey guys! About time you got here!" greeted Bra.

"Hi, sorry we're late, but it is a long drive from where we live," apologized Gohan.

"Why didn't you just fly?" asked confused Trunks.

"Thank you!" sighed Pan. "You see mom, dad? It would have a lot quicker if we had just flown! At least _someone_ besides me has common sense!"

The group entered the giant sphere and saw Vegeta and Bulma's figures in the dark hallway. It seemed they were talking…or possibly doing something else. They rose out of the hallway and it seemed that the prince and smartest person on the world were in another argument. A heated one at that.

"Why is it that everyone seems to think they could leave their brat at our house!" raged Vegeta.

"Be_cause_, oh mighty prince, I told them they could because we have enough space for all of them!" raged back Bulma. "Besides what does it matter? We're not going to be here anyways!"

"You better believe I am a mighty prince!" replied a prince who lost this battle. The two 'lovebirds' came and greeted the Sons. Bulma welcomed them to their house and told them all to sit down. Pan saw Goten go upstairs with Bra and Trunks and wished she was invited to go with them.

"Pan! Are you coming or what?" said Trunks. Pan flew up the stairway and landed right before Trunks. "Well let's go."

Once in the R&R room, Pan found that Marron and Uub were also there. Bra and Goten were talking in hushed voices in the corner of the room near the stereo system, Uub was next to the TV playing video games, and Marron was looking through the new _West Teen-Zine_ . Pan and Trunks sat down on the couch and watched Uub play. The door opened and Bulma & Vegeta and Gohan & Videl came in as Uub stopped playing videogames, Goten stopped talking and Bra stopped giggling.

"Hey kids! We're leaving now, so we'll see you when we get back," said Bulma.

"Yeah, and Pan, Goten, Bulma said it was alright if you two spent the night so after Tien's party is over we're just going to go home," said Videl.

"No fooling around you hear, or else!" threatened Gohan.

" Yes, and if you low class baka even think about going three feet near my daughter I will hunt you down and make sure you die a very painful death. And I have warned you so if Kakarot finds out, he will understand," promised Vegeta and he stared down Goten as he nearly pissed his pants.

"Oh, Vegeta. Well, see you later kids! Don't have too much fun," said Bulma as she winked and all the adults left.

All the DBZ teens looked at eachother and then Trunks smirked.

"And now the fun begins…"

Ooooooh! I wonder what will happen next? Tune in on the next chapter on Party Games!


	2. Strip poker

Disclaimer: I don't own shit of this. Well maybe the story…. But WHO CARES! Right? OKAY! Well, on with the story!

Chapter two: Defeating and Revealing

Last time: All the DBZ teens looked at eachother and then Trunks smirked.

"And now the fun begins…" All the teens shared the same look, a look of rebellion. "Goten, you got the beats?"

"Oh yeah," replied Goten, "Excuse me lil' honey." He passed Bra and went up to the Surround Sound Stereo System, put in a CD and music started playing, some hip-hop with a little bit of rap and reggaeton.

"Alright Goten!" screamed Bra.

"Oh, and your big bro doesn't get any love?" teased Trunks. He pressed some buttons on a hidden computer consul and the normal bright light disappeared and a black-light lit up everyone in a blue-violet light.

"Nice Trunks!" laughed Uub.

"Of course," grinned Trunks. "And now, if you excuse me, I gotta go use the phone." He left through the doorway and walked down the hall to his bedroom.

Pan watched as the scene from boring to fun changed all within minutes. She doubted that they would get away with it, but might as well have fun while it lasted. Bra and Marron were laughing while Uub and Goten looked at the CDs he had. Pan joined the girls and they started dancing. Bra wondered who her older brother was calling, but decided to drop it. But Trunks was just calling some friends…

Meanwhile:

All the Z fighters were having fun drinking, dancing, talking, and of course flirting and having 'intimate' moments. They were at a bar celebrating for Tien's birthday. Yamcha was flirting with all the women and acting like a complete jackass of himself. 18 and Vegeta were taking shots and whoever lost would have to do one thing that the victor demanded, no matter what. Goku was eating, as always, chicken wings and had a beer with him. He devoured his food like a wild animal. Chichi was talking with Bulma and Videl, while Launch was making out with Tien.

"Are you ready to dance on the bar table completely naked?" teased 18.

"No, but I'm sure you are!" replied Vegeta as he took another shot. The men cheered after his 27th shot burned down his throat.

"Ha, please!" 18 slammed down her 28th shot and smirked. All the men cheered and were in awe on how a woman would have the ability to do what she was doing.

Yamcha passed by with two females by his side. One with long red hair and hazel eyes and one blonde with green eyes. Both women with short little skirts on and a top that looked two sizes too small for them. "Hey! Lookit Vegeta! I got two chicks with me!" he looked at the slim blonde. "You're really pretty! Okay, you two let's go have some fun in the back." His words were slurred and messy just like his hair.

As he walked by, Bulma shook her head side to side and sighed an exhausted breath. "Kami, I can't believe I was actually engaged to that fool!"

"Hey, I guess fate felt sorry for you. Even though it was painful, destiny did reveal what Yamcha was really like," said Videl.

"Well, I guess your right. I wanted to wish for a prince and I got one! A sexy one with a fine ass!"

"May I remind you that he threatened to destroy earth? But he does have a nice ass."

Videl laughed. "What is it that has us attracted to our saiyan men? Is it their brains?"

"Sweetness?"

"Or sexiness and ways in bed?" All women looked at eachother and laughed.

All together they said," Definitely the sexiness and ways in bed!" Gohan came over and put his arm around Videl's shoulder.

"Hey, honey. What're you all laughing about over here?"

The women just blushed. 18 and Vegeta came over all tipsy.

"You guys finally stopped your little war?" asked Bulma.

Vegeta took a chair right next to Bulma and laughed very evilly. "Hahahaha! Just watch." 18 came over and looked like she was going to blow up.

"Vegeta, you bastard! I can't believe you back-fired my idea back to me!" yelled 18 while the saiyan prince laughed.

"Go on! A deal's a deal." Vegeta smirked.

"Ugh!" 18 turned around and stood on the bar counter and took off her top. All the men cheered and raised their drinks while Krillin was yelling for 18 to get off and put on her shirt. "I can't babe. A deal's a deal."

Bulma put her hand over her mouth while Chichi put hers on Gohan's eyes.

"Mom! I'm not a kid!"

"Vegeta, you had 18 do that if she lost?" asked Bulma.

"Of course. She was going to have me completely nude. And I won fair and square. Though, I have to admit she was a very worthy opponent." 18 got of the counter and put on her top.

"18! How could you just do that with no shame?" gasped Chichi. Gohan finally got his eyes back.

"Hey, I lost the bet."

Vegeta pulled Bulma from her chair and made her sit on his lap. "Vegeta, that was so… conniving. So evil. So absolutely luscious! Kami, I love you!" Bulma grabbed his face and started making out with him right there. He of course loved it.

Chichi laughed at the two very odd people. She felt big strong arms around her and looked up to see her charming hot saiyan husband. He kissed her lips shortly and looked into her eyes.

"Hey Gorgeous." Goku's voice was husky and the smell of alcohol was on his breath.

"Right back at ya, Handsome."

"He lifted her and held her tight in his arms. "You wanna go to the back and …."

The way he acted so aggressively toward her just made her want to faint. "Hell yeah!"

The two headed to the back-room, which was empty at the moment, and had some hot and steamy—I mean, a verryyy intimate time.

ANYWAYZ, back to the kids…

Trunks looked at his cards and glanced at his friends' faces. Goten was in his boxers and had his socks on and looked like he was constipated. Uub had pretty much the same look on his face though he was only missing his shirt and socks/shoes. Bra was smirking as was Pan, though Marron had a clueless look on her face. All the girls were missing their shirts; Marron was missing her skirt as well and showed off a cute baby-blue thong. Trunks was missing his shoes and his jacket, but still had his black muscle shirt that showed his Kami-kissed body.

"Well, guys, I guess either Pan or Marron are gonna have to lose her bra, because four kings do like to see their women." Laughed Trunks as he laid down his cards.

Pan and Bra looked at each other and seemed to be talking between their minds.

"Is that really what you think? Because last time I checked, four aces beat four kings," laughed Pan.

"What!" all the guys yelled.

"You've gotta be kidding me! Let me see!" Bra was smiling and laughing as Pan set down her cards.

"No way! Four aces are almost impossible to get!" whined Goten.

"Yeah, well, I guess I made the impossible possible," smirked Pan.

"You cheated! You had to have cheated!" replied Trunks desperately.

"Sorry Trunks-kun, but it doesn't look like your hand beats Pan's," laughed Marron.

Pan laughed with Marron. "Yeah, for once it seems that Marron is right."

"Hey!"

"Sorry Mar, but Pan _is_ right."

Pan rolled her eyes. "Anyways, well, guys I don't see any hope or victory on your faces, so I guess that means I win, huh?"

There was complete terror on the boys' faces. They were entirely trapped inside Pan's web.

"I get to choose what items of clothing you have to remove now-"

"W-wait a minute! Those aren't the rules!" Uub cried out desperately.

"They are in this game," smirked Bra. The guys gulped.

"And I am deciding that all of the girls get to choose what you guys' have to take off. Bra, why don't you go first?"

Bra had a look of absolute control and dominance." With pleasure. Hmmmm… Well, I most certainly don't want to see my brother anywhere near nude."

"You know you do," sneered Trunks with humor in his voice.

"Oh, yeah, I'm _so _sure. Anyways, and no offense Uub, but I think you have a nice bod and all, but I would rather see what Goten's actual…_size_ is." Goten looked at her with a look of mercy. Bra just shook her head. "Goten…" He looked up at her. "… take off your socks." He glanced into her eyes with disbelief and did what was told while everyone else had the same look as Goten did.

"Well, Bra, I am disappointed in you, but nevertheless, your turn Marron."

"Alright! Well, Uub, I happen to think that you are really cute, so I pick you! I want you to take off your pants!"

"Well, milady, if that is what you wish," he bowed to her and started to take off his pants to show violet boxers.

"Wow, not bad." Pan nodded in approval. For some reason Trunks felt extremely resentful toward Uub. "Well, Trunks-kun, it's finally your turn."

Trunks had a look of coolness on. "Well, miss Out-to-get-the-guys, how are you gonna have me show off my manliness?"

Pan blushed just a little at his complete confidence. "Uh, well if you're so confident; take off your pants too! Let's just see if you're a boxer or brief's kinda guy."

"Well, Ms. Son, even though my last name _is _Briefs," said Trunks as he took off his pants and lowered them to his ankles. Once completely off, it revealed… "I'm actually a boxer's kind of guy."

Pan couldn't help but have her eyes glance down at Trunks' "manliness".

**DING DONG**

Pan was awakened from her trance by the doorbell ringing. As everyone rushed to the door, Pan and Trunks were in behind of the small group.

"So Pan," Trunks' voice whispered in Pan's ear, "I take from the look on your face that you like you see." His voice sent chill down Pan's spine as his warm breath brushed her cheek.

"Maybe, but you won't ever truly know, will you?" flirted back Pan.

The door opened and the forms of two people were uncovered.

A pair of brilliant green eyes looked up from beneath dark brown hair that concealed her face. She was wearing a low-cut black dress that stopped mid-thigh. "Well, well, well, it seems that the party has already started without us."

"I guess so." A voice whom belonged to a guy agreed with the girl. He lifted his head to expose icy blue eyes and silver hair with black streaks. He was wearing a black vest with white outlining. And black pants graced his legs that sagged around his hips.

Trunks smiled and told everyone who the newcomers were. "Hey guys! Everyone, this is Lexy and Orion. They entered through the C.C. doors and looked at everybody's attire.

Lexy smiled. "Well, hi everyone. So, I'm guessing you were playing strip poker?"

"Yeah. I guess that is kinda obvious," laughed Goten as he did his Son pose.

"Nice thong, blondie," said Orion to Marron.

"Thanks. Your hair isn't so bad either." She flirted with Orion and she started to get closer to her. He put an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"You're cute. Talk to me later maybe we can hang-out or something." His hand reached down and grabbed her ass. She squealed in delight. Uub looked like he wanted to pound this newcomer, while Lexy, Trunks, and Goten laughed.

"Well, Orion, you haven't changed at all," laughed Goten.

"Please! He will be a player all his life. And we all know who influenced him!" said Lexy as her shoulder length hair swished as she turned to look at Trunks.

"What can I say? I guess I did show him how to work it." Trunks smirked.

Pan gazed at Lexy. She thought she was really pretty, and she wondered if she ever had a relationship with Trunks.

Lexy was laughing with Trunks and Goten and then said, "Hey, since I guess we missed a game of Strip Poker, why don't we play another game?"

"What game do you have in mind, Lex?" asked Bra.

"My absolute favorite game…" Lexy and Orion looked at eachother and grinned.

"Truth or Dare…"

A/N: Ooooooooohhhhhhhh! Don't you just love cliff hangers! Well, so what do you think of my new characters? If you don't know, Lexy is me. And Orion… I don't know I just thought him up. What do you think of this chapter? Hot and steamy or what? Read and Review! PLEASE!


	3. truth or dare pt1

Disclaimer: m.c.: Do I own you Pan, or any of your friends and family?

Pan: No way! We all belong to Akira Toriyama!

Lexy: But I belong to you!

m.c.: Well, duh! You _are_ me!

Lexy: Really? I didn't get the memo. Maybe I am you, but I'm way hotter!

m.c.: 'mutters to herself' stupid characters. Well, on with the story!

Chapter three: Truth or Dare! Pt:1

_On the last chapter of Party Games..._

…_Lexy was laughing with Trunks and Goten and then said, "Hey, since I guess we missed a game of Strip Poker, why don't we play another game?"_

"_What game do you have in mind, Lex?" asked Bra._

"_My absolute favorite game…" Lexy and Orion looked at each other and grinned._

"_Truth or Dare…"_

Uub had a look of terror on his face. Bra, Marron, and Pan were excited. And Goten and Trunks had the same look of coolness as Lexy and Orion.

"Alright!" exclaimed Pan.

"Let's play in the library. It's the biggest room in all of Capsule Corp," said Bra.

"Yeah, Mom spends most of her time in there. Well, there and in her labs with her dad. Follow us," said Trunks. The group started to fall in behind the Briefs teens.

Goten yawned and stretched. "Damn, your mom may be the geekiest woman…"

Trunks and Bra glared daggers at him.

"You wanna say that to my fist!" threatened Bra.

Goten almost shitted his pants. "No, no! I didn't finish! What I was gonna say was… your mom may be the geekiest and the hottest woman I know. Honest!"

Trunks and Bra accepted his answer and turned back forward. The Z teens' footsteps echoed as they neared the door. Both Lexy and Pan snuck up behind Goten.

**Smack!**

"OW! What the H.F.I.L was that for?" whined Goten as he rubbed his head.

"FOR BEING AN IDIOT!" the two girls looked at each other and laughed.

The teens entered the library and got comfortable in the center. They had all put back on their clothes that were taken off in the previous game, well, all except for one lavender-haired saiyan. He decided to stay the way he was because he presumed that since they were gonna play truth or dare, his clothes were gonna come off eventually. His words exactly.

Bra and Pan sat on a red couch. Goten and Trunks pulled up two golden brown chairs and sat on them backwards style. Uub was sitting on the floor, with Marron and Lexy behind him on a black couch. Orion was leaning against a wall with his silver bangs covering his eyes.

"Shit! Prince, Belle, you two weren't kidding about this place being huge! I bet there are secret passages in here and everything," gasped Lexy as she glanced around the room.

"Yeah, there are about seven ways to get out of this room not counting the way we just got in and the other main exit," explained Bra. "I have found about three of them."

"And I have found five," said Trunks.

Goten piped up. "You're gonna tell us where they are?"

"No way." Both the Briefs answered.

Pan smirked. "Well, not for right now, that is."

Lexy nodded. "Right, and that brings the question on who's gonna start this off?"

"Well, which one of you guys took off their clothes last?" asked Orion from the shadows.

Trunks raised his hand. "That would be me. And if you haven't noticed, I still don't have my clothes back on."

Pan snickered. "That was _your_ decision, Trunks-kun."

Trunks smirked. "And you know you love it."

Pan blushed. "Oh, yeah, whatever!"

Lexy raised an eyebrow. "Prince, since you did take off your clothes last, you go first."

"My pleasure." Trunks thought up of ways he could have his friends tortured for life. He started to laugh madly and maniacally.

"Uh, bro, can we just start the game? I think your scaring everyone," said Bra as Pan hid behind her trembling.

"Huh?" Trunks noticed that everyone near him was trembling and pretty far away from him. "Yeah, alright." He looked around the room for victi- I mean, persons. Once he finally came to a decision he smirked that sexy saiyan smirk.

"So, who shall I choose? Truth or dare…Miss Son."

Pan sighed. "Great. I choose, dare."

Trunks smiled. "Oh, a brave one to choose a dare from the Playboy Prince."

"Whatever."

"I dare you, to…flash us."

"WHAT!"

"**WHAT! ARE YOU INSANE! SHE'S MY NIECE!"**

"Yeah, and?" shrugged Trunks. "You saw her without her shirt just a while ago."

"NO I DIDN'T! IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE I AVOIDED LOOKING AT HER THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME! AND BESIDES I'VE SEEN HER IN A BATHING SUIT, A BRA IS A COUSIN OF A BATHING SUIT!"

"Wait, what? Goten that doesn't even make sense!" said Uub.

"Hey, you know he's right. He hardly looked at her the whole time now that I think about it." Bra thought out loud.

"Goten, if you don't want to see, just close your eyes," said Lexy.

"Yeah, cause even though you might not want to see, I _do_," smirked Orion.

Goten glared at him. "Hey! Look O, even though we're cool and all, I still don't like even my best of friends hitting on my niece."

"Uh, guys," Pan's voice peeped. "It's really nice and all that you're all avoiding the dare, but a dare's a dare. I still have to do it."

Goten sent a cold look toward Trunks' way. Pan could tell he was sending Trunks a telepathic message. "Fine, whatever."

"Goten if you don't wanna see, fine, don't look. But this _is _truth or dare." Pan began to place her hands at the hem of her shirt. "Goten I suggest you turn away."

He turned his head and closed his eyes as she completed the dare and quickly lifted her black bra and shirt. "Okay, there. Oh, and Trunks-kun, Orion, you can stop drooling anytime." She smirked as she saw Goten tense up and Orion took a step further away from him as Trunks did so with his chair.

"Alright, my dare is done. It's my turn to torment someone. Hmmmm….Bra, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, why did you cut our fun during strip poker and not tell my uncle to take off his boxers?"

"Nevermind, I pick dare," said Bra as she shook her head.

"Fine, I dare you to tell us why you didn't tell Goten to take off his boxers."

"Pan! You can't do that!"

"Oh, yes she can. And I was wondering the same thing sis." Trunks seemed to get interested.

Bra muttered something that no one understood.

"Louder."

"Clearer."

Bra muttered something again.

"Come on! Just tell us!

Bra growled. "Fine! I felt bad for him!"

Everyone gasped.

"You 'felt bad'?" gasped Marron.

"I just, I don't know. I was gonna make him do it. Right then and there. But I couldn't. He was looking at me with mercy in his eyes. I just thought he looked so…"

"Go on…" said Pan.

"He was so…cute that I couldn't make him do it. Iwantiwittilireeligitusea."

"What was that?" smirked Uub.

"Hey, one question per truth. Now it's my turn. I choose… Marron. Truth or dare?" asked Bra.

"I pick, truth," announced Marron.

"Marron, name every guy you have ever fantasized about when you were finger-fucking yourself."

Marron blushed. "Uh, well, out of the guys you know?"

"Yeah, well, just name the ones you mostly think about."

"Uh, well, there's Goten, Trunks, Yamcha, your dad, Pan's dad, Goten's dad, Justin Timberlake, Gogeta, Vegito, Gotenks, and Uub."

"Wow. I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or if I am repulsed," said Goten.

"I take it as a compliment. So, you think of me when you…" smirked Trunks.

Uub's face was bright red. He couldn't say a thing, he was quite flattered.

"I guess it's my turn to ask. Orion, truth or dare?"

"I'm no coward," said Orion.

"Alright, I take that as a dare. I dare you to… hold on really fast." Marron motioned for Bra to come near her. She whispered something in her ear and Bra grinned and left the room.

"Where is _she_ going?" asked Goten.

"Oh, nowhere, I just need something for Orion's dare." She stood up and walked towards Orion. She grabbed the collar of his vest and pulled him toward the door.

"Hey! Where're you taking me!" demanded Orion frantically.

"You'll see! We'll be right back." With that said her and Orion disappeared out of the room and Orion's protests and shouts ceased.

The rest of the Z teens looked at each other. Each wondering what the hell was going on.

"I wonder what his dare is?" said Lexy.

"Something big if they had to leave the room."

Minutes later, Bra came back in with a huge smile on her face. She seemed to be trying to keep from laughing. Marron was walking behind her with the same look. They both turned to the group and pointed to the doorway.

"We present to you, Miss Oriona!" laughed Marron and Bra at the same time. A figure in a short pink mini skirt and white and silver tank top with make up and silver hair in two ponytails stood in the shadows.

"This is sooooo wrong on so many levels!" whined Orion, or should I say, Oriona.

The Z teens were silent and then a deluge of laughs echoed off the library walls. Pan was holding her stomach laughing. Trunks and Goten had fallen off their chairs and were now rolling on the floor. Lexy had fallen off her couch and was now on top of Uub, who was also laughing his ass off.

Orion had stomped in with pink heels and almost tripped as he tried to walk.

"Uh un! You have to walk like a lady, Oriona! Walk like you are on a cloud," ordered Marron through fits of laughter.

"Yeah, and don't forget to curtsy to your friends," joined Bra.

The silver haired beauty did a clumsy bow and sat on the couch that Lexy had fallen off of.

"You know Orion, you really do look good as a girl," teased Lexy.

"Yeah, if I didn't like someone else, I would definitely ask you out," snickered Goten.

"Oh, bite me!" yelled Orion. Everyone laughed harder. "Would you all just shut-up? It's my turn! Truth or dare… Goten?"

Goten slowed on his laughs. "Dare, nah, you know what? If I have to look like you, I would much rather choose truth."

"Fine, you punk. Tell us all who was your first."

Goten stopped laughing and gave Orion a grave look. "The first girl I ever slept with?"

Orion nodded.

"The first girl I ever slept with was…Lexy."

Silence passed in the room. All eyes were either on Lexy or Goten.

"Lexy, you slept with Goten?" asked Trunks.

She nodded her head. Her green eyes were hidden beneath her bangs. "Yeah. We were both at this party one night and we got drunk. Someone had spiked the punch. We were just messing around and then, one thing led to another and we just… had sex. After that night we swore we wouldn't say anything. It was only us who knew. We didn't tell anyone."

"Wow, Goten. I never thought you could keep a secret like that for so long. Even from me!" whispered Trunks.

"Did you guys have anything else in secret? Or was it a one time thing?" asked Bra.

"One time thing. We never liked each other like that. It was just a caught up in the moment kinda thing. That's it." Goten said it out and explained it.

"Dude, I had always thought that you had fucked Paris?" said Uub.

Goten shrugged his shoulders. With a crooked smile he said, "Well, I did, she just wasn't my first." Uub laughed at his answer. "Alright, now it's my turn. Truth or dare… Uub."

"Dare."

"I dare you to dress in a suit and sing to 'My Boo' by Usher."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I didn't bring my suit."

"That's alright," said Bra, "Trunks has one that should fit you, don't you bro?"

"Yeah, I'll go and get it." Trunks left and came back within moments and gave Uub the suit.

"I'll be right back." He came back out in the suit and had some dark sunglasses on.

'_There's always that one person that will always have your heart._

_You never see it coming cuz you're blinded from the start._

_Know that you're the one for me, it's clear for everyone to see_

_Oh, baby,_

_You will always be my boo…_'

As Uub finished his song, he bowed and winked at the girls. They squealed and giggled. He stayed in the suit and rejoined the group. "Alright, Panny, truth or dare?"

"It's Pan, and dare."

"I dare you to… sit in Trunks's lap."

Pan raised her eyebrows. "You're serious?"

"Of course."

"Alright then." She walked over to Trunks as he had his arms open.

"This is all yours," smirked Trunks.

"Trunks…" threatened Goten.

"G-man, chillax! It's just a dare." Trunks saw that Goten was clenching his fists. He whispered something into Pan's ears and she smirked. Trunks sent Bra a telepathic message, and she nodded her head.

"Bra, truth or dare?" asked Pan.

"Dare," grinned Bra.

"I dare you to calm down my uncle."

"Sure thing." Bra strode over to Goten, unnoticed by him, and began to massage his shoulders while she whispered sweet nothings in his ear. He relaxed and let out a huge sigh. Bra looked up at Trunks and Pan with a smile reflecting a Cheshire cat. "Lexy, truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Lexy.

"Have you ever gotten horny from watching my bro spar?"

"As embarrassing as this is, yes I have." Everyone laughed. "Give me a break! You have no idea what it's like seeing every muscle on his body expanding and sweat running down his chest and, Kami! But hey, I get like that from watching Orion and Goten too."

"Damn, you horn dog!" laughed Uub.

"She's right though," whispered Pan in an almost mute voice which was nearly impossible to hear. Although Trunks _did_ hear her, and he smiled.

"Trunks, truth or dare?" said Lexy.

"Dare, you horny bastard."

"Well, if you haven't noticed I have been really quiet lately because I have been reading this book. It's really… _interesting. _I dare you to read these two pages." Lexy gave the book to Trunks and he held it in front of both Pan and himself. His eyes widened at the first paragraph.

A/N: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't you just love cliff hangers? Muahahahhahahahahahahaha! Oh, well. I am a little crazy. ; Well, I hate to tell you this but I probably won't update until 2006 cuz I am getting a new computer and blah, blah, blah… I know, I know, how will you live on? But I promise you that I'll have a really interesting story update, okay? It'll be funny too! Well, hope y'all have happy holidays and happy new year! Later! ;


	4. truth or dare and much more pt2

Chapter Four: Truth or dare Pt. 2…

Disclaimer: m.c.: Hey chicos y chicas! I'm back with another chapter of Partygames. Hopefully, you all still like my story and aren't bored with it, but since you're still here, I guess you aren't! ; Well, here today we have the very sexy, hot, gorgeous, smart……

**Trunks**: Hey, Mercuriancat, I think they get the point.

**m.c.**:sigh Damn, eres muy caliente! _(And for those of you who can't speak Spanish, I said that he is HOT!) _

**Trunks**: Oh, you don't need to tell me that, but you know, I am pretty hot, aren't I?

**m.c.**: And there's that confident Saiyan side…man, what I wouldn't give to get in your pants…

**Trunks**: Oh, you might just be lucky, although, your boyfriend wouldn't like that would he?

**m.c.**: turns pale Danny! He means nothing to me! El es muy feyo! Te quiero mucho! Hey, wait, what does it matter! Danny fantasizes about your mom anyways! And besides, this isn't the real world; this is fanfiction…where anything is possible. And he knows I fantasize about you…this is just a fantasy, in words…

**Trunks**: Oooooo….Too true! Well, in that case…scoots closer to m.c.

**m.c**.:giggles as Trunks kisses her neck Ummmm….Ooooo…trunks, you still have to do the disclaimer…Oh that feels good…

**Trunks**: Oh, shit, you're right! Ahem, (says really fast) Mercuriancat doesn't own anything of DBZ or DBGT. She just owns her laptop, Lexy, Orion, and **VERY POSSIBLY** _me _tonight…. Sooo…Lexy is really you?

**m.c.:** Yup, she's me exactly. She's my fanfic self.

**Trunks**: Well, I always did think she was kinda hot.

**m.c**.: (sighs as Trunks starts to kiss down to her chest) WHAT! YOU'RE STILL HERE! SHOO! GO AWAY! GO ON READ THE STORY! THAT'S WHY YOU CAME HERE, ISN'T IT! ...

_**Last time on Partygames**_

"_Well, if you hadn't noticed, I have been really quiet lately because I have been reading this book. It's really… _interesting._ I dare you to read these two pages." Lexy gave the book to Trunks and he held it in front of both Pan and himself. His eyes widened at the first paragraph._

Trunks gulped as his eyes rose above the book to meet with Lexy's. "Lexy, you want me to read both pages, right?"

Lexy smirked. "That's right. Both of them. Pan, you can read it if you want, but you don't have to."

"Oh, that's cool. I wanted to read it anyways, though. I wanna find out what's so special about this-" Pan stopped abruptly in her sentence as she felt a slight bump underneath her. Lexy's smirk widened and grew even more evil.

"Pan, what's wrong?" asked Uub as Pan's face turned a slight red color.

"Ummm, uhhh…" Pan was speechless as the bump which was underneath her grew larger, and her blush deepened.

Bra began to laugh as she saw Pan's expression. "Lex, what did you make Trunks read?"

"Oh, nothing, just a sweet little book," leered Lexy. "Trunks, are you finished yet?"

Trunks' eyes were hidden beneath the book. He nodded without revealing his face.

"Really, well, how was it? Very interesting, huh?" sneered Lexy.

"Lexy," said Trunks in a low voice.

"Yeah?"

"I…am…going…to…kill…you…" Trunks threatened in a menacing tone very slowly and controlled.

"Wait, what is that book called?" Bra looked closer at the cover and began to giggle. "Oh…my…god. The title is Dirty Desires! That is my mom's romance novel that she wrote!"

"A romance novel? Pan is that why you're blushing?" asked Goten.

Pan shook her head. And she looked down at her feet with a crimson blush on her cheeks. "N-no, that's not it. I-I've read plenty of romance novels and lemons (sorry! Couldn't help but add that in!) but…"

"Hey, Trunks, can I have the book back? I haven't quite finished it yet," Lexy reached her arm out to Trunks. He, reluctantly, grunted and gave her the book very forcefully. As he gave it up, a slight blush could be detected on his face.

"Lexy, I truly am going to kill you," threatened Trunks. He leaned forward so that only Pan could hear him. "Panny, I am so sorry. It's not my fault, it's Lexy's. I can't control it."

After those words, Pan blushed brighter as her eyes widened. By this time, she felt 'everything' and when I mean everything, I mean _everything._ And, though she wouldn't admit it at that moment, she was quite content with what she discovered (lengthwise: hint, hint 0.0).

"No way, look, they're both blushing!" exclaimed Marron.

"T, why are you blushing?" asked Orion**_a_** (he's still dressed as a girl! aren't I evil?)

"Good question. Why _are _you blushing bro?"

"You got a hard-on, didn't you!" exclaimed Goten in shock.

"A hard-on? Oh, damn, no way!" laughed Uub, "What a clever dare! And while Panny was sitting on his lap too!"

"Aww, you know what, you all go to **HFIL!" **growled Trunks.

Everyone was on their asses laughing and giggling, all except Trunks and Pan, who were both either embarrassed or in shock. That lasted for about fifteen minutes, but finally stopped once Marron stopped laughing hysterically.

"Okay, okay, we've had enough of that. But, hey, how about another twist in our little game? Instead of choosing who we dare or whatever, we spin a bottle and that'll choose who we dare/truth. How does that sound?" proposed Goten.

"I like that idea, anyone else?" agreed Bra. Everyone either said yeah or nodded their head. "Alright, cool! I'll go get my bottle." Bra left and disappeared into the hall. A silence consumed the group until she came back with an empty bottle in her hand. "Alright, since Trunks was the last person, he gets to spin it first."

"Fine by me…" He reached forward and spun the bottle… and the bottle pointed at _Lexy_.

"Uh, oh…." Whispered Lexy as an ominous looking Trunks smirked at her.

"What is it Lex? Truth or dare?" he said a little menacingly.

"Uh…"

"Dare it is then. I dare you to take go to the party that all the adults are at and run up to Master Roshi and grab his crotch."

"Wh-what!" gagged Lexy. "You want me to gag grab that perverted old crone's crotch?"

"Yup. And to prove that you did it, we're going with you."

**Back at C.C. **(you'll read about what happened later…I'm too lazy to put in write now…)

Lexy was in the bathroom throwing up everything she had eaten. She stayed in there for about five minutes while everyone was laughing their asses off. They all watched her storm to the nearest bathroom as they entered the doors of C.C. Once they all reached the library, Lexy came out with a green face.

"You feeling okay Lex? Do you need me to get anything for you? Lemon and cucumbers? Stewed prunes?" taunted Uub.

"Oh, shut the hell up Uub!" yelled Lexy.

"Ah," sighed Trunks as he settled down with Pan next to him. "Revenge is sweet." Lexy cast him a glare.

Lexy spun the bottle and it landed on Bra. "Bra, which is it? Truth or Dare?"

"I pick truth."

"Alright tell us and show us where the three secret passages in this room are."

Bra sent a look at Trunks and he nodded his head. "Alright, but you can't tell anyone about them okay?"

Bra went to the bookcase and pulled out a book titled **Physics 101.** She opened the book and pressed a button. The bookcase moved to the left and revealed a door that said, _"Laboratory 3B."_ Bra turned to Trunks and asked him, "Did you know about this one?" Trunks nodded in response. She then went to the fireplace and picked up Trunks' baby book. Underneath was a small string which attached the book to the fireplace. She pulled the string and the fireplace twisted and moved to the side to reveal a room that had a bed with paintings on the crimson walls.

"Wait, the passage is opened by my baby book? Who would've thought. I know for a fact that I would never look in there." Trunks was a bit shocked at the fact.

Bra then went to the wall that had a portrait of the Ouji/Briefs family when Trunks was eight and Bra was a baby. She pulled the picture down with her strength and an opening was revealed that lead to a balcony with a telescope.

"I always wondered where that telescope was from," said Goten.

Bra placed the portrait back on the wall and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, those are all the secret rooms that I know of. Trunks knows more, though, so you should ask him where the rest are." She sat down and spun the bottle and it landed on, amazingly, Trunks.

"I pick truth, and I'll just show you where the rest are." He got up and went to where Marron was sitting on the floor, and picked her up and placed her on the couch.

"Hey!"

"Oh, shut-up Mar." Trunks pushed hard on a tile on the floor and the mirror on the west wall opened by itself and revealed a passage. It closed after three minutes and Trunks went to his next location. On the east bookcase was a book titled Roman Fantasies. He pulled it out and the wall turned around with Trunks disappearing from sight, and then coming back as the wall turned back around.

He walked to where the Physics book was and said, "Bra already showed you this one, so I'll just go to the next one." He walked to the north wall and he looked for a certain spot. "Hey, Pan, can you come here really fast?"

Pan walked to where he was standing. "What is it Tru-" before she could finish her sentence she was practically slammed into the wall with Trunks on top of her. She looked into his eyes with curiosity. His face was only inches away from hers.

"Trunks, what the hell are you doing!" asked Goten. Before Trunks could answer, him and Pan disappeared into the wall and seemed to have fazed out like a ghost.

"What the hell!" gasped Bra as she grabbed hard on Goten's arm.

"Where did they go?" stuttered Marron, a little freaked out.

'Hey! We're in here!'

Voices came from the bathroom and banging could be heard too. (No, not '_banging', _you nasty perverts! 0)

Everyone went to the bathroom and looked everywhere.

"Trunks! Pan! **WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS!**" yelled Goten, his voice echoing all over the room. Voices came from the mirror and they all gazed into it. Orion went really close to the mirror to check if he could see through it and then….

**BAM!**

The mirror opened up like how draw bridges from ancient castles do and there was Trunks and Pan still in eachother's arms smiling.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You should've seen the looks on your faces!" laughed Pan.

"Yeah, you guys were actually freaking out!" joined Trunks. He looked around. "Hey, where's O?"

A mumble came from under the mirror. The mirror lifted a little and under came Orion. "I said I'm under here."

Everyone laughed.

"Trunks, you really freaked us out! We thought you learned instant transmission or something," sighed Goten.

"Ha, I wish. Well, now you know all the passages. And we can all use them, but only if nobody's around and none of you can tell anyone, or else. You got that!" Everyone nodded. "Good. I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat."

**And on with the adults…**

"Oh, Goku! Faster, **FASTER**!"

"Oh, Chi-chi!"

Yells and moans and a huge power source could be found in the back room of the club. From what the Z fighters could tell, they couple had been at it for hours.

Launch (blonde side) took a sip from her Smirn-off as Tien held her around her hips. "Damn, those two can really go at it, huh?"

"Yeah, well, what do you expect? He's a Saiyan. We can last longer than any of you pathetic human weaklings. We actually know how to make our mates scream in pleasure for hours on end. Unlike some of you inadequate and tedious fools, who last only 7 minutes," smirked Vegeta as he sent an evil glare toward Yamcha's direction.

Yamcha, although drunk, knew who Vegeta was referring to and he quickly defended himself. "Hey, Vegeta! Who gave you the right to say something about me?"

"You dumbass! You just proved his point! No one said that he was talking about you, but of course everything has to be about the great Yamcha, doesn't it!" yelled Bulma.

"You better believe it baby. You know you still want me. I mean, the only reason you left me was because Veggie-head here was threatening to destroy me, so you had to let him take you. Come on, who can refuse _this_?" Yamcha began to touch himself.

"No, Yamcha, I left you because you were nothing but an idiotic, cowardly, two-timing jackass! And Vegeta fulfilled all my fantasies and even more. Oh, yeah, and not to mention your feeble little dick! You know what, there's something I have been dying to do ever since I left you, and that is **THIS**!" Bulma pulled her arm back and sucker-punched Yamcha, hard in the stomach and he went flying across the bar and into the backroom.

"AAAAHHHH!" shrieked Chi-chi.

"Yamcha, what the fuck are you doing! Get the **_hell out_**!" roared Goku. Yamcha came rushing out with a look of terror on his face.

"Sorry!" said Yamcha.

Everyone laughed they're asses off as Yamcha came back.

"Holy shit, Bulma! Since when did you hit that hard!" asked Krillin incredulously.

"Well, actually, ever since me and Vegeta hooked-up the first time, I have been able to get his strength during some heightened emotions. You'd have to ask him why, though, I still don't quite understand why. Though, you have to admit that it's extremely useful sometimes when, you know, I feel like kicking someone's ass."

"Woman," grunted Vegeta.

"Yeah?"

Vegeta grabbed her and smothered his lips over hers and then began the everlasting passionate kissing…again.

Videl laughed with Gohan at her side. Coming out from the back room (now with a banged up door), Goku and Chi-chi with their attire all ratted and wrinkled. Videl pointed them out to Gohan, and he blushed immediately. Chi-chi's and Goku's hair were all messy and wild (in Goku's case, even _wilder_) and Chi-chi had a goofy grin glued on her face.

"Oh, Dende. I really don't need to see that," muttered Gohan as he put his hand over his eyes. In the background, Dende turned around at his name.

Launch stood up on a table in the bar and tried to get everyone to quiet. "Yo, people! Hey…**SHUTUP!**" a silence came over all the people at the party. "It's time to pick a game to play out of the hat. Tien, you pick." Tien reached over to where a hat was filled with little slips of paper. He pulled one out and laughed at it.

"Oh, hell no! You've got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed as he began to laugh. "Who the fuck put this one in?"

"What is it Tien?" Launch came over and laughed too. "Well, I guess the girls are gonna love this. Well, all the guys have to stand up on the bar and strip for us while dancing."

Screams and gasps could be heard from the girls, and only groans of terror were made from the guys.

"Are you serious?" mumbled Krillin.

"Yup, so boys, get up on the bar!" laughed 18.

All the men looked at 18.

"It was you! Wasn't it?" groaned Gohan.

"You better believe it. Now-"

"Get your asses up on the bar and strip for us!" ordered Chi-chi.

"MOM! That means that I'll have to be up there too!" whined Gohan.

"Gohan, when did I raise such a coward? I'm sure I won't die from seeing you naked. I did bathe you for over FOUR YEARS! Besides I'm sure Videl would like it, wouldn't you honey?" yelled Chi-chi as she turned to Videl.

Videl blushed a red color (wow, I guess blushing runs in the family…). "Well, Gohan, I agree with your mother. I can't believe I married such a coward." She turned her head away in fake disgust. Gohan raised his eyebrows at her. He walked up to her and whispered in her ear.

"Alright, Videl, you want me to prove myself, fine. I'll prove to you that I am no coward." Gohan's warm breath tickled her ear.

Bulma smirked to Vegeta. "Well, go and shake your ass for us up there!"

Vegeta grunted. "Absolutely not. I am the prince of all Saiyans. I will not sink to that level."

Bulma smirked even more (if that's even possible) and pushed herself closer to his body. "Oh, Vegeta, please? I want to see the jealousy on all of the other women's faces after they see what I have and what they never will."

Vegeta only grunted again and he was on stage in a moment with all the other males.

On the stage from left to right was the following:

Tien, Yamcha, Hercule, Master Roshi, Yajirobe, Krillin, 17, Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta.

The music started and the women began to scream.

_**I need some hot stuff baby this evening**_

**_Gotta get some hot stuff baby tonight_**… (sorry, those are the only parts I'm gonna put becuz **1**. they take up too much space and no one likes to read them. And **2**. I don't know the rest. ;)

Then men began to remove their clothes piece by piece going with the music. They all looked good. I mean, come on, have you seen them?

"Oh, baby!" yelled Launch as Tien began to remove his belt. He knelt down to where she was and placed her hand on his crotch and then left her to drool.

18 whistled loudly as Krillin pulled off his pants while having this hilarious look on his face. He seemed to be actually enjoying this. 18 laughed and motioned him to get closer to her. He did as was told as 18 came up to him placing a 20 zeni bill in the lining of his boxers. He winked at her and licked his lips before he stood back up. She just smirked at him and went to sit back down with Chichi, Bulma, and Videl.

Goku had a hazed look in his eyes and you could tell he was a little tipsy. After his top and pants were off, he began to let his own hands roam his body. He definitely knew how to tease. His son was no better, as Gohan actually got off the bar and went straight to Videl, with her eyes wide. He turned her chair completely facing him and he began his teasing motions. All he had on were his boxers and his tie. (0o doesn't that sound so **chip'n dale**-ish?) He undid his tie and wrapped it around Videl so she was closer to him. He began to grind into her and she softly moaned. He pulled her hands to roam his body over his chiseled abs and his Kami damned muscles. (Oh, god, I gotta stop with him! I…uh…damn! I'm writing this and this is making me soooo….crazy!) Gohan whispered into his ear and told her, "You see, I am no coward." He winked at her and the others before he went back on the bar, leaving a very speechless Videl.

Vegeta, believe it or not, was actually stripping as well. And oh, Kami, he was doing a damn well job at tormenting the ladies with his body. He had taken off his black wife beater and began to remove his grey slacks. And underneath that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. He, as a matter of fact, wasn't wearing anything. He was completely commando! (drool) This caused all the women to scream and catcalls were heard all around the bar. The loudest coming from Bulma. He didn't seem the slightest bit shy or modest as he strutted himself on stage. Not that he should be modest with his very **LARGE –ahem-** _talent_. Some random woman who was watching him actually pulled herself on stage and began to run her hands all over him. He was disgusted at first, but then he saw that something entertaining would happen in just a few moments.

"Hey **BITCH**!" The woman turned around to meet the fist of a very angry blue-haired genius. The woman fell off the bar onto the table Bulma was just sitting at with Videl, Chichi, and 18. Videl and her mother-in-law starred wide-eyed at the woman while 18 just cheered and laughed.

Vegeta turned to Bulma with a smirk on his face. "I thought the whole point of this was to make the other women want me?"

"Oh, believe me, they all want you. But…I'm the only one who can have you. You got that you asshole!" Bulma pointed her finger into Vegeta's oh-so-packed pecks. He grabbed her hand and let it feel his Kami-kissed body. And then it hit her that he was still naked right in front of her.

"You're damn right they all want me. Who wouldn't? But there's only one thing that I want right now."

"Really? And what's that?" smirked Bulma. Vegeta took her in his arms and they disappeared in an instant. Moments later, screams of pleasure came from the back room…...

Master Roshi was completely nakedand dancing on the bar with his wrinkly pruned dick hanging out. (I'm gonna be sick… ) A young girl with bright emerald eyes came in the bar running in looking around with a sickened look on her face. Others were behind her but they weren't seen. The girl came up to Roshi and looked at him with a green face. Roshi looked at her with a smirk.

"Well, hey baby? What's your name?"

The young girl reached up and grabbed his crotch and ran leaving a very silent party…

**m.c.:** fixes her hair while her breathing begins to steady. So, peeps! How'd you like it? Was it good enough? Next time I'm thinking that the adults' next game will probably be a wet T-shirt contest for the ladies and the game for the Z teens will probably be spin the bottle, for real though. I want you all to vote for who you think would win out of Videl, Chichi, Bulma, 18, Launch, Marron (Krillin's ex, yeah, I added her in just for that), and I guess that's it. Review and vote for who would be the winner of the wet t-shirt contest please! Damn, so how'd you like the action I put in this one? The whole time I wrote about Vegeta and Gohan I couldn't help but become a little hot, if ya know wat I mean…. 0


End file.
